Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010
The results of the voting for Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010, which was conducted in January of '10 by Ayvuir. All voters listed their top 15 users, with a #1 vote being worth 15 points, a #2 worth 14, and so on. To see the detailed results along with everyone's lifetime standings, go here instead. * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 Detailed Results See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2006 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade Stats *There were a total of 55 voters, for a grand total of 6513 points given out. * There were 259 users that were voted for. * The cut-off points to be in the top 100 was 19 this year (in 2009 it was 24; in 2008 it was 29; in 2007 it was 17; in 2006 it was 20) * The top user scored 196 points (in 2009 it was 194; in 2008 it was 278; in 2007 it was 183; in 2006 it was 245) * Only 13 users scored 100 points or above The Top 100 of 2010 Rank. Name - Total Points (Total List Appearances) 1st. Icehawk - 196 (24) 2nd. Shadow Ryoko - 176 (22) 3rd. Ed Bellis - 170 (20) 4th. DigitalIncision - 139 (11) 5th. Sir Chris - 137 (15) 6th. RustyMrMokka - 135 (16) 7th. ExThaNemesis - 132 (13) 8th. Procrastinater - 122 (13) 9th. fetusbucketeer - 129 (15) 10th. LiselTestify - 111 (10) 11th. Mershiness - 109 (11) 12th. MajinZidane - 108 (13) 13th. Silver_Ermine - 106 (11) 14th. NGamer64 - 91 (9) 15th. Princess Anri - 83 (11) 16th. CommodoreTN - 82 (11) 17th. Tom Bombadil - 81 (14) 18th. X_Dante_X - 80 (10) 19th. Heroic Palmer - 79 (10) 20th. SBell0105 - 74 (7) 21st. Swift - 73 (8) 22nd. SpikeDragon - 72 (8) 23rd. TimJab - 72 (6) 24th. neonreaper - 71 (10) 25th. PartOfYourWorld / yoblazer33 - 71 (9) 26th. SenpaiDessus / Pianist / Shadowdude II - 70 (11) 27th. The Raven 2 - 69 (6) 28th. The Utility Man - 67 (7) 29th. realosix / BesaidGuy - 65 (7) 30th. Semifinal vs Belarus / Dorobou - 63 (7) 31st. masterofmarth - 61 (9) 32nd. Caelus / FigureOfSpeech - 61 (6) 33rd. Ayvuir - 59 (9) 34th. Justin_Crossing - 58 (10) 35th. Lockes Ragnarok - 56 (7) 36th. Smurf - 56 (6) 37th. Xcarvenger - 55 (11) 38th. Lopen - 55 (7) 39th. fr0q / Ctl-Alt-Del / Seafoam Green - 55 (5) 40th. red13n - 53 (6) 41st. tazzyboyishere - 52 (8) 42nd. ctesjbuvf - 48 (6) 43rd. Drakeryn - 47 (5) 44th. AlecTrevelyan006 - 46 (6) 45th. FFDragon - 44 (7) 46th=. PrestonStarry - 44 (6) 46th=. Sess / I am the game - 48th. nintendogirl1 - 43 (8) 49th=. DpObliVion - 43 (5) 49th=. TheLastOblesik - 43 (5) 51st. rammtay - 40 (7) 52nd. SmartMuffin - 39 (4) 53rd. JaKyL25 - 39 (3) 54th=. DSRage - 38 (5) 54th=. the icon ownz all - 38 (5) 56th. Team Rocket Elite - 38 (4) 57th. transience - 36 (6) 58th. Dr Football - 35 (4) 59th. GuessMyUserName - 34 (3) 60th. Wiggumfan267 - 33 (5) 61st. ertyu - 33 (4) 62nd. Jukkie - 33 (3) 63rd=. TheKnightOfNee - 32 (4) 63rd=. yazzy14 - 32 (4) 65th. Kuge - 32 (3) 66th. UltimaterializerX - 31 (4) 67th. Menji76 - 30 (4) 68th. Zea_Destroyer - 30 (2) 69th. KleenexTissue50 - 29 (6) 70th. BBallman7 - 29 (4) 71st. Cycloreaper - 29 (2) 72nd. KCF0107 - 28 (4) 73rd. gotspork - 27 (6) 74th. raytan7585 - 27 (4) 75th. BrettEagles - 27 (3) 76th=. Lady Ashe - 26 (4) 76th=. Mooglekupo141 - 26 (4) 78th. Naye745 - 26 (2) 79th=. amyvitality66 - 25 (4) 79th=. SuperAngelo128 - 25 (4) 81st. kbmusiclover - 25 (2) 82nd. bonetail_basher - 23 (4) 83rd=. Leonhart4 - 23 (3) 83rd=. meisnewbie - 23 (3) 85th=. SantaRPG - 23 (2) 85th=. Anagram - 23 (2) 87th. Anagram - 22 (5) 88th=. Fett0001 - 22 (2) 88th=. Kaxon - 22 (2) 88th=. Minipooot - 22 (2) 91st. PrinceKaro - 21 (3) 92nd=. War13104 - 21 (2) 92nd=. Shoenin_Kakashi - 21 (2) 94th. th3l3fty - 20 (4) 95th=. Inviso - 20 (3) 95th=. Vlado - 20 (3) 97th=. Bokonon_Lives - 20 (2) 97th=. Weaku / Rikku Almighty - 20 (2) 99th=. ff6man - 19 (2) 99th=. ffmasterjose - 19 (2) 99th=. Mac Arrowny - 19 (2) 99th=. SeginusTemple - 19 (2) Category:User Tournament